dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Awaken Darkness
に れろ! の |Rōmaji title = Te ni Irero! Nazo no Chō-Shinsui |Literal title = Get Your Hands On It! The Mysterious Super God Water |Series = DB |Number = 115 |Saga = King Piccolo Saga |Airdate = June 8, 1988 |Manga = The Superest Super Water!!! |Previous = Conquest and Power |Next = A Taste of Destiny |English Airdate = September 23, 2003 }} に れろ! の |''Te ni Irero! Nazo no Chō-Shinsui''|lit. "Get Your Hands On It! The Mysterious Super God Water"}} is the fourteenth episode of the King Piccolo Saga and the one hundred fifteenth episode in the Dragon Ball series. This episode first aired in Japan on June 8, 1988. Its original American airdate was September 23, 2003. Summary At King Castle, Piano antagonizes King Piccolo's enslaved subjects and forces them to make a grand meal for their new king on very limited time. At Korin Tower, Korin tells Goku that the Ultra Divine Water is hidden deep in an icy labyrinth, where many have perished while trying to find it. Yajirobe does not want to go, but while looking for food he accidentally goes in the same portal that Goku enters soon after; Korin warns him Goku the Darkness and to return to the same location when he is done so that Korin can bring him back up. Goku soon runs into Yajirobe shortly down the path and they continue on together. Navigating the freezing and treacherous path, they come across an indestructible ice monster known as Darkness, which they battle but even the Kamehameha has no effect on it. Yajirobe and Goku escape sliding down a long twisty path. At King Castle, as Suno watches over an injured old lady, she see's Piccolo walking by along with Piano as well as a rifle on the ground and is very tempted to shoot him with it, but knows how unwise it is. Tien Shinhan meanwhile continues to practice the Evil Containment Wave so that he can seal away the demon. Goku and Yajirobe come to in the Cave of Darkness and continue on their journey. However close by, Darkness has something sinister in store for them as an apparition of Master Roshi comes out of the shadows. Major Events *Goku and Yajirobe go to find the Ultra Divine Water. Battles *Goku and Yajirobe vs. Darkness Ice Monster Appearances Characters *Goku *Yajirobe *Korin *Tien Shinhan *Suno *Darkness Ice Monster *King Piccolo *Piano Locations *Land of Ice **Cave of Darkness *Central City **King Castle *Sacred Land of Korin **Korin Tower Objects *Power Pole *Gun *Electric Rice Cooker Differences from the Manga *Piccolo and his kind have five fingers in the anime but only four in the manga. *Korin already has the Ultra Divine Water for Goku in the manga. The entire subplot of Goku going to find the water in the ice labyrinth was exclusive to the anime. Trivia *It is shown in this episode that King Piccolo wants food, but it is revealed later, in Dragon Ball Z, that Namekians do not need to eat. It can be assumed that he eats for the pleasure, not for survival. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 115 (Dragon Ball) ca:Episodi 115 (BD) pt-br:Em busca da misteriosa Água dos Deuses fr:Dragon Ball épisode 115 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:King Piccolo Saga Category:Dragon Ball